Mas que amigos
by Haley Polaris
Summary: Takeru es amable y se supone que Ash ha madurado, pero el Takaishi se involucró con dos cosas valiosas para Ketchum: La competencia que debe ganar y los pokémon que debe atrapar. Y bueno, que T.K.se lleve tan bien con Misty hace que las cosas empeoren.
1. 7 años y un dia

**Resumen: **_La isla Vaenga Vai, es un paraíso polinésico, poseedor de belleza, grandes peligros y desconocidos pokémon, sin duda más que un reto, ir a esa isla es una misión suicida. Solo algunos entrenadores se atrevían a ir allí, ninguno de ellos novatos, por supuesto._

_Tras siete años como entrenador, Ash, se sintió preparado para una nueva aventura y que Misty y Brock pudieran hacer tiempo en sus agendas y acompañarlo solo podía indicar una cosa: Está competencia era suya._

_Quien iba a pensar que las cosas no resultarían como esperaba, nuevos amigos, nuevos pokémon, nuevos aventuras y nuevos sentimientos aflorarán - en ahora - unos jóvenes entrenadores pokémon._

**Crossover:**_ Mundo Pokémon con la participación especial de T.K, Davis, Kari, Mimi y sus digimons de Digimon._

**Disclaimer:**_ Pokémon no me pertenece, tampoco Digimon... es como obvio._

_Jojo sí, soy yo de nuevo._

_Esta es mi primera excursión en un crossover, me resulta simpático mezclar ambas series ya que son de mis preferidas. Por cierto, aunque T.K. y Ash son los protagonistas, esta historia no tiene temática homosexual, que quede claro. Solo necesito un personaje principal por cada anime._

_Espero que les guste la historia y bueno si es así, ya saben como hacérmelo saber :) y bueno, si no es así y la historia les parece horrenda… Ya saben como hacérmelo saber xD Solo comenten que les parece :)_

_Luego de una larguísima explicación los dejo con el primer capitulo._

_._

**SIETE AÑOS Y UN DÍA**

Los rayos de un tibio sol inundaron en la habitación con todas sus fuerzas, sin duda era un hermoso día de verano, aunque Ash Ketchum no parecía muy enterado.

- ¡Ash! - gritó una mujer a lo lejos, para luego repetir la misma acción al abrir la puerta del dormitorio, era su madre, Delia – Ash, hijo... ¡Te haz quedado dormido! - gritó con sorpresa al ver al joven entregado a los brazos de Morfeo.

- ¿Eh? Adjhwk amskw - fue todo lo que el joven respondió, mientras se acomodaba sin preocupaciones.

- ¡Ash Ketchum! ¡Levántate ahora mismo de esa cama! Misty y Brock no tardan en llegar.

- Mamá... - se quejó el joven bajo las sábanas – cinco minutos, el viaje es hasta mañana.

- Pikachu, ¿Puedes ayudarme? – preguntó con dulzura, recibiendo como respuesta un leve asentimiento del pokémon y luego una descarga eléctrica al joven, quién cayó de su cama por el impacto.

- Gracias, Pikachu – se quejó el moreno. Sin otro remedio que la resignación, Ash se levantó de la cama, del suelo en realidad, y se metió en la ducha. No podía negar que estaba emocionado, aquel día cumplía siete años de entrenador pokémon y al día siguiente partiría en un nuevo viaje, junto a quienes comenzó esa travesía, sus mejores amigos Misty y Brock.

Debía ser como una señal, partir junto a sus primeros y mejores amigos en un nuevo viaje, el que sería el más importante de todos, el más importante y el más peligroso... de hecho, Ash, aún recordaba la última charla que había tenido con su madre al respecto…

_Ash estaba de pie con ambas manos empuñadas a cada costado, sin duda ya había dejado de ser un niño. Alto, delgado y con una mirada decidida miraba a su madre, quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá en una posición bastante rígida._

_- Es un reto mamá, y como futuro Maestro Pokémon debo tomarlo. Nunca había estado tan cerca._

_- Las islas Vaenga Vai, más que un reto, son una misión suicida. Y lo sabes Ash... tu padre... - intentó decir la mujer, pero un sollozo se lo impidió._

_- Mamá…_

_- Sé que no podré detenerte, pero, si tan solo esperaras un tiempo más. Aún eres muy joven y esas islas están muy lejos de casa._

_- Lo siento Mamá, llevo siete años como entrenador, me siento preparado para eso. Además, no estaré solo, pikachu, Misty y Brock irán conmigo._

_- Hijo... - Delia sabía que la batalla estaba perdida, también tenía claro que este momento tarde o temprano llegaría, y con resignación recordó aquella última conversación que tuvo con su esposo antes de que emprendiera el mismo viaje -dieciséis años atrás- y nunca volviera. Ahora solo podía esperar que su hijo tuviese más experiencia, madurez y sabiduría que su padre para enfrentar las dificultades._

_- Mamá, he recorrido muchas tierras durante mi entrenamiento. Y si bien sé que no se comparan a las islas Vaenga Vai siento que es el momento, tengo diecisiete años, ya no soy un niño..._

_- Entonces iré a la tienda de Mathew._

_- ¿Eh? - Ash tenía preparado un discurso para continuar debatiendo a su madre, por lo que esa respuesta lo desconcertó por completo._

_- Iré a la tienda de Mathew - repitió la mujer con calma - debo comprarte una mochila y todo lo necesario para este nuevo viaje._

_- Gracias Mamá – respondió Ash con una sonrisa. Sabía lo difícil que era para su madre dejarlo ir a cada aventura y ésta vez lo sería aun más..._

Luego de una larga ducha Ash salió fuera y volvió a la realidad, se vistió con lo primero que encontró, mientras observaba su mochila – la que su madre había comprado y equipado días antes. Era un poco más grande que las habituales – y más pesada – cargada con todo tipo de artefactos – útiles y no tanto. Sobre ella yacía la tenida que ocuparía: Una gorra roja, una polera negra ajustada con mangas rojas y una chaqueta a tono, además de unos jeans negros y zapatillas oscuras. Su madre siempre se esmeraba en sobremanera con sus atuendos.

Ash solo dio un suspiro siendo interrumpido por un enérgico Pikachu.

- Eh, Pikachu. ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Pika, pi! - respondió el pequeño roedor apuntado hacia la puerta con espanto.

- ¡Ash Ketchum! ¡No me digas que aún estas durmiendo! - gritó su madre desde el primer piso.

- No Mamá, estoy bajando.

Mientras Ash y Pikachu bajaban las escaleras el moreno escuchó una voz familiar.

- Si quiere puedo ir a su habitación a buscarlo.

- No te preocupes – dijo Delia, con amabilidad, para luego agregar con voz mas severa – mejor espéralo en el salón.

- Señora Ketchum, no se preocupe, Ash y yo ya no estamos juntos y ¿Sabe por qué?

Ash no pudo evitar paralizarse en la escalera al ver a la joven ahí. Mimi Tachikawa era un poco más baja que Ash, vestía una polera ajustada roja con tirantes que dejaban ver su estilizada figura y una coleta alta luciendo de forma sorprendente una larga cabellera castaña. Además de unos shorts muy cortos color café.

- ¿Mimi? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el joven sorprendido interrumpiendo justo a tiempo, no tenia interés de que su madre se enterara de sus enredos amorosos. Mimi había sido su novia por un tiempo, además de su acompañante en el último viaje, y aunque habían terminado de una manera… extraña. No esperaba verla tan pronto.

- ¡Ash! - gritó la aludida abalanzándose sobre el entrenador pokémon – esa no es forma de saludar a tu ex. Pensé que habíamos quedado en ser buenos amigos.

- Sí, claro – dijo Ash en voz alta para luego susurrar - de esos que no se visitan.

- Lo siento cielo, ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó la muchacha.

- No, no – respondió el moreno poniendo ambas manos frente a él.

- Vaya, estas mas guapo ahora que terminamos – dijo la joven sin una pizca de vergüenza lanzando una mirada al muchacho, quién lucia bastante incómodo por el comentario.

Ash no era un fanático de preocuparse por su aspecto, pero los años de entrenamiento le habían sentado bien, además de la adolescencia... Abdomen ligeramente marcado, brazos fuertes, manos grandes. Y esa pizca de inocencia en su mirada que derretía a muchas jovencillas.

- Mimi, por favor… - dijo Ash, mirando de soslayo a su madre.

- Bueno, perdóname por la sinceridad – la castaña guiñó un ojo a su amigo y se lanzó sobre un sofá - Entonces… ¿Cuándo partimos?

- ¿Eh?

- A las islas tontito. Me enteré que vas a Vaenga Vai y quiero ir contigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Cómo pokéstilista debo visitar esas islas por lo menos una vez en mi vida. ¿Sabías que allí están uno de los concursos más populares de mi rubro?

- No tenía ni idea.

- Bueno queridito ahora lo sabes. Así que… ¿Cuándo partimos? – preguntó con impaciencia la castaña mientras jugueteaba con sus anteojos de sol.

- Mañana – respondió el joven con resignación – debemos esperar a los demás.

-¿Los demás? – preguntó la joven suspicaz.

-Sí, sí ya no tardan el llegar – respondió Ash con algo de nerviosismo.

El desayuno pasó en silencio, a pesar de que Delia era amable con todas las amigas de Ash, Mimi no le agradaba mucho.

- ¿No volverás con esa niñita verdad? – preguntó Delia apenas estuvieron solos, Mimi se había retirado a hablar por celular con su madre – Es algo… extravagante para ti.

- No mamá, solo somos buenos amigos – respondió Ash incómodo.

- Porque Ash, yo no… - comenzó a decir la mujer, pero el timbre la interrumpió y de paso salvó a Ash de una charla madre e hijo.

Mr. Mime corrió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con dos jóvenes tras ella.

- Deben ser ellos – dijo Ash a su madre, corriendo hacia la puerta.

Ash se acercó con rapidez a sus amigos. A pesar de que los jóvenes mantenían un contacto tan cercano como su tiempo y la distancia les permitía, verlos le llenaba de alegría.

Brock vestía unos pantalones cafés, una camisa manga larga a tono, tenía la apariencia de todo un hombre, con 24 años recién cumplidos se desempeñaba como un cotizado practicante de Medicina Pokémon, en su cuerpo se notaban las marcas de alguno que otro pokémon que habían resultado difíciles de tranquilizar, pero que Brock enseñaba con orgullo, sobretodo aquella que tenía en el brazo derecho causada por un Mawile. A su vez, su cuerpo hacia justicia al esfuerzo de muchas veces cargar pesados pokémon, marcando abdominales y sus bíceps de forma considerable.

Misty por su parte lucía delgada como de costumbre, aunque a sus 17 años ya no tenia apariencia de una niña. Es cierto que la joven pelinaranja no era dueña de un cuerpo curvilíneo como sus hermanas, pero su figura delgada y delicada resultaba encantadora y frágil aunque en realidad su personalidad aguerrida, fuerte y mal humorada no la representara de esa manera. La muchacha vestía un short corto como de costumbre, una polera ajustada color amarillo y un poleron naranjo. Su cabello continuaba corto, pero ahora lo traía suelto hasta los hombros. En sus brazos sostenía a su azurill quien rápidamente corrió a juguetear con pikachu.

- ¡Misty! ¡Brock! - Gritó con euforia, abrazando al momento a ambos jóvenes.

- ¡Ash! - respondieron los aludidos con alegría.

- Eh Misty, ¿Encogiste? - preguntó Ash con picardía, su amiga le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Mientras que él y Brock compartían la misma estatura.

- Muy gracioso – se quejó la joven. Ahora que ella era la más baja del trío Ash se había encargado de hacerle recuerdo las últimas veces que se habían visto – ¿Me lo recordarás siempre? - Al ver que el joven asentía con una enorme sonrisa agregó - Bueno, me alegra que crecieras en estos años, espero que tu cabeza también y no sigas siendo un niñato.

- ¡Claro que no lo soy! - gritó Ash comprobando que su madurez emocional seguía casi intacta.

- Aha – respondió la joven con incredulidad, al ver que su amigo la miraba con el ceño fruncido agregó – Ash, ¿Tienes un teléfono? Necesito llamar a casa.

- ¿Tus hermanas están preocupadas por el viaje? – preguntó Brock confundido.

- No, solo espero que el gimnasio siga donde lo dejé. Daisy se esfuerza, pero muchas veces el _orden_ que realiza se le va de las manos. Por suerte tiene a Tracey, lo tiene loco.

- Claro, podemos ir al Laboratorio – respondió Ash.

- Voy por mis cosas y regreso en un momento – avisó Brock, dejando a ambos chicos solos.

- ¿Por qué dices que Daisy, trae loco a Tracey? – Preguntó Ash, aun procesando lo que Misty había dicho - ¿Acaso tiene que hacer sus labores en el gimnasio?

- No Ash – dijo Misty reprimiendo una risita – ellos están saliendo, y parece que Tracey está muy enamorado.

- No sabía que Tracey y tu hermana salían – dijo Ash sorprendido.

- ¿En serio? Pensé que te lo había mencionado. Es una suerte la verdad, sino fuera por Tracey, creo que mi hermanita seguiría tan cabeza hueca como las otras dos.

- Ah si que tu eres Misty – dijo una voz femenina a espaldas de los jóvenes - por fin nos conocemos.


	2. El inicio de un largo viaje

**EL INICIO DE UN LARGO VIAJE**

Ash comenzaría un nuevo viaje pokémon junto a Misty y Brock, sin embargo una tercera se les había unido.

Sin pensarlo Ash era el principal testigo del primer encuentro entre ambas muchachas.

- Así que tú eres Misty – dijo Mimi a espaldas de los jóvenes - por fin nos conocemos.

La aludida se volteó confundida, y ambas chicas se analizaron mutuamente.

- Sí, lo soy ¿Por qué?

- Soy Mimi Tachikawa, un gusto. Por fin te conozco en persona. No sabes cuanto me ha hablado Ash de ti.

- ¿Mimi? ¿La novia de Ash?

- Ex-novia – le corrigió la castaña - ¿No sabías que terminamos?

- No, Ash no lo mencionó, de hecho no habría sabido que tenía novia de no ser por ti.

- Es cierto – alegó la joven recordando aquella interferencia telefónica meses atrás - pero ya es pasado yo... - Mimi fue cortada por la madre de Ash que llegó sonriente.

- ¡Misty! ¿Cómo estás? Por todos los cielos, como has crecido.

- ¡Señora Ketchum! – dijo Misty sonriente.

- Pero mírate nada más. Te has convertido en un hermosa señorita – dijo la mujer haciendo girar a la pelirroja - ¿No lo crees Ash?

- E-eh bueno yo – dijo Ash sonrojado.

- Señora Ketchum – dijo Misty al mismo tiempo entre risas aunque bastante sonrojada.

- ¿Tu eres Brock? Dios, eres muy guapo – dijo Mimi, cortando el denso ambiente que se había generado, al ver al moreno ingresar por la puerta.

- Soy Mimi, la ex... amiga de Ash – se corrigió - soy amiga de Ash. No puedo creer que te conozca por fin. Mira que brazos – agregó la joven tocando los brazos del moreno sin una pizca de vergüenza – ¡Eres mas guapo en directo!

Y ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba ver, Brock se quedo sin palabras, sonrojado e incómodo frente a una chica guapa.

Misty, Ash y Delia abrieron la boca, intentaron decir algo y volvieron a cerrarla.

- B-bueno y-yo – titubeaba el moreno.

- Ash ¿Podemos ir ya al laboratorio? – dijo Misty con impaciencia luego de observar por unos minutos la escena.

- Si, claro. Mimí, ¿vienes?

- ¿Va Brock?

- Ehmm… si.

- ¡Entonces me apunto!

- Parece que ya te olvidaron Ash – dijo Misty con una risita burlona a su amigo.

- Créeme no hay nada que me haga más feliz – respondió el aludido.

El cuarteto emprendió su viaje hasta el Laboratorio, como en los viejos tiempos el trío recordaba algunas anécdotas, lo cierto es que nunca habían tenido tanto tiempo como para ponerse al día, de ahora en más sería diferente porque volverían a vivirlas juntos. Pikachu y Azurill hacían lo suyo jugueteando metros adelante.

- ¿Entonces, como lograste salir de tu casa Brock? Pensé que estabas demasiado ocupado con tus estudios de Medicina Pokémon – preguntó Ash con interés.

- Bueno, luego de una larga charla con mi padre llegamos a la conclusión de que la mejor forma de mejorar mis conocimientos de Medicina Pokémon es con la práctica. ¿Y que mejor que una isla exótica?

- Y peligrosa – agregó el joven – mi madre me lo ha repetido desde que se lo dije.

- Bueno Ash, debes comprenderla, ella perdió no solo a tu padre en ese lugar, sino que al amor de su vida - dijo Misty pensativa.

- Sí, supongo... - respondió el joven rascándose con nerviosismo la parte posterior de su cabeza – ¿Y tú? ¿Qué dijiste en el gimnasio?

- Bueno, en realidad estaba entrenando a Daisy hace tiempo, y esta oportunidad es perfecta para conocer otros gimnasios acuáticos.

- Parece una buena idea – dijo Ash con una sonrisa – Mimi, ¿Tus padres no dijeron nada?

- Oh bueno, en realidad ellos no son muy preocupados. Además sabían que estaría contigo y te quieren mucho.

- Cierto – dijo Ash, levemente sonrojado - Misty iremos a ver mis pokémon, nos vemos abajo – agregó mirando a la pelinaranja.

Misty asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia el teléfono del profesor.

- Oh miren pero si es la feita – dijo Daisy mirando la pantalla, a sus espaldas se escuchó un "Daisy" en tono de reproche, que seguramente venía de Tracey – Bueno, hola hermanita, veo que ya llegaste a Pueblo Paleta.

- Así es… ¿Daisy que sabes de mi teléfono?

- Oh, estará listo mañana, puedes pasar por él a la tienda en Paleta.

- ¡Qué bien! – dijo la joven con una sonrisa, para luego ponerse seria una vez más - Daisy. ¿No has regalado medallas verdad?

- No, relájate. Tracey no me deja regalarlas.

- Eso me tranquiliza.

- Bueno si te preocuparas tanto no te habrías ido.

- Daisy ya te dije que tengo dos razones muy importantes para hacer este viaje – Daisy puso los ojos en blanco, pero la pelinaranja la ignoró - Quiero innovar el gimnasio y mejorar como líder y ver a esos líderes me servirá.

- Claro y quieres pasar tiempo con el feito de nuevo ¿Verdad? – preguntó la rubia con suspicacia.

- No – respondió la joven con rapidez – quiero decir, si. Es mi amigo, y hace mucho que no viajo con él y Brock.

- Sí, pero tu quieres estar con él porque aún te gusta... - agregó la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa – eso es tan... tú – agregó con decepción – ósea, no puedo creer que aun no lo superes.

- Daisy, por favor… eso esta más que superado – respondió la joven con superioridad - ¿Te crees que aún tengo 10 años?

- Si claro – continuo Daisy con incredulidad - ¿Por eso le preguntabas a tu última cita si tenía un pikachu?

- Eso... era solo curiosidad. Me gustan los pikachus – respondió la pelinaranja sonrojada – además… ¡No deberías oír mis conversaciones!

- Sí, si, yo creo que más que gustarte los pikachus, te gustan los chicos que los tienen...

- ¡Ya basta Daisy! El viaje es por el gimnasio.

- Si claro... suerte feita. Digo Misty, dale cariños a mi futuro cuñadito y tranquila que no regalaré nada… al menos mientras esté Tracey aquí – la rubia cortó la comunicación antes que Misty pudiera alegar algo más.

- Argh Daisy – se quejó la pelinaranja, colgando el teléfono y caminando hacia el jardín.

En el lugar, Brock examinaba con interés a los pokémon de Ash, Mimi observaba a Brock y Ash miraba la escena, con una sonrisa pícara. La reacción de su amigo frente a la chica le causaba gracia.

Misty dio un suspiro, este iba a ser un largo viaje.

- ¡Misty! Que gusto verte querida – la voz del profesor Oak la sobresaltó.

- Profesor – contestó la joven – tanto tiempo.

- ¿Lista para emprender un nuevo viaje junto a Ash?

- ¡Sí! La verdad estoy muy emocionada, en estos últimos años solo he viajado a festivales por ser líder de gimnasio.

- Hola Misty – dijo otra voz apareciendo tras el profesor.

- Gary – la joven observó al castaño sorprendida. Los años también habían afectado al investigador pokémon. Quien lucía emocionado vistiendo su bata blanca – cielos Gary, ya eres todo un investigador pokémon.

- Trabajo en ello.

- ¿Cuál será la siguiente aventura? – preguntó Misty.

- Las islas Vaenga Vai abre un simposio de investigadores.

- ¿En serio? Nosotros también vamos para allá.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero como siempre, yo parto antes que Ash – respondió el chico con algo de altanería.

- Es cierto – dijo el profesor - ¿Ya tienes todo listo?

- Sí, de hecho venía a despedirme. El barco parte en dos horas.

- Buena suerte – le dijo su abuelo al joven, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Viajaras solo? ¿No es peligroso? – preguntó la muchacha.

- No es que tenga miedo – dijo Gary – pero en el barco hay cientos de investigadores que viajan año a año a investigar pokémon desconocidos, me uniré a un grupo y trabajaré con ellos.

- Buena suerte – le dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

- Eh Gary ¿No pensabas despedirte de mí? – dijo Ash al divisar a su ex enemigo desde lejos.

- Claro Ash, buena suerte en el viaje. Estaré como invitado en la final de la Liga Vai por lo que espero verte ahí.

- Cuenta con ello.

- Bueno. Nos vemos – dijo Gary moviendo la mano.

- ¿Qué pokémon llevarás? – preguntó Misty a Ash, mientras ambos caminaban hacia sus amigos.

- Pikachu, por supuesto – respondió Ash con seguridad.

- ¿Sólo Pikachu? ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Misty preocupada.

- Misty, a pikachu le confiaría mi vida. Todo estará bien – respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

La pelinaranja sonrió, y caminó junto a Ash hacia donde se encontraba los otros dos.

- Ash no me sorprende en decir esto pero… tus pokémon están en perfectas condiciones. Sigues siendo un excelente entrenador.

- Gracias Brock.

- ¿Brock puedes revisarme? – preguntó Mimi causando un notorio sonrojo en el doctor pokémon – digo, a mi pokémon.

- Claro – respondió el joven.

- Brock. ¿Después puedes ver los míos? – preguntó Misty.

- ¿No los haz dejado en el gimansio? – dijo Brock sorprendido.

- Si bueno, la mayoría, pero azurill no quiere mucho a mis hermanas, ni a phyduck le gusta quedarse con ellas, staryu siempre me ha dado seguridad por lo que la traigo conmigo donde vaya y politoed.

- Misty – preguntó Brock con cautela – Phyduck ¿Aprendió a nadar?

- E-eh bueno, al menos ya no se ahoga – respondió la joven algo sonrojada ante la mirada reprobatoria de los presentes.

Los jóvenes estuvieron gran parte de la mañana viendo sus pokémon y solo regresaron a casa de Ash para un suculento almuerzo. El resto de la tarde se dedicaron a organizar los últimos detalles del viaje y luego de una cena liviana se fueron a dormir. Debían partir temprano al día siguiente por lo que cada hora de sueño contaba. Al menos para la mayoría…

Ash estaba tan emocionado que no podía dormir. Por lo que horas después de intentarlo se levantó de su cama y salió a tomar algo de aire. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Misty sentada en la escalera de la casa. La joven observaba el cielo con interés.

- Ash – dijo Misty sorprendida – yo te hacía durmiendo.

- No puedo dormir, estoy muy emocionado – respondió el moreno sentándose en la escalera junto a su amiga.

- Pero si no duermes, mañana no habrá nadie que te despierte.

- Estoy seguro que pikachu encontrará la manera – agregó divertido.

- ¿Qué esperas encontrar en esas islas, Ash? – Preguntó Misty de pronto, dejando a Ash sorprendido - es decir, todos vamos con un propósito.

- Espero encontrar lo que me falta para convertirme en un maestro pokémon – dijo Ash con firmeza – y de paso lo que me falta para dejar de ser un niño.

- ¿Eh? – el último comentario Misty no se lo esperaba.

- Ya sabes, madurar y todo eso que debemos hacer a nuestra edad – respondió Ash alzando los hombros.

- Vaya, jamás pensé oír algo así de ti.

- Ves, no solo crecí en estatura – respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

- Ya veremos Ash Ketchum – dijo Misty desafiante – si mañana te despiertas sin ayuda, comenzaré a creer que maduraste.

- Jajaja Misty sabes que no es bueno desafiarme. Porque perderás.

- El mismo de siempre – respondió Misty ahogando un bostezo – hay cosas que no cambian.

- Bueno, hay cosas que, sin importar el tiempo… simplemente no pueden cambiar – dijo Ash pensativo – será mejor ir a dormir, me has contagiado los bostezos.

- Sí - respondió la joven poniéndose de pie – debemos estar preparados para lo que venga.

- Te aseguro que cuando te despiertes mañana ya estaré levantado – terminó de decir Ash cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación.

.

.

- ¡Ash Ketchum! Levántate de una vez – dijo Misty perdiendo la paciencia.

- Vamos Misty cinco minutos.

- ¿Cinco minutos? Ya estamos todos listos, si no te levantas ahora mismo no alcanzarás a desayunar – dijo la joven con molestia mientras batallaba con el moreno para quitarle las frazadas.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – respondió Ash de mala gana – todo sea por un buen desayuno.

Luego de una emotiva despedida madre e hijo. Ash, Misty, Mimi y Brock emprendieron su viaje hacia el muelle.

_Princesa Marina_ había arribado minutos antes y algunos pasajeros ya estaban ingresando al barco.

- ¡Ese es! – dijo Brock – rápido, esperemos que aún queden boletos.

- Cuatro en clase turista – dijo Misty al boletero, quien le recibió el dinero sin mirarla, pero al entregar los boletos la reconoció de inmediato.

- ¿T-tu, tu eres Misty Waterflower verdad?

- Eh, sí.

- ¿La líder del gimnasio Celeste? – preguntó el joven más emocionado.

- Sí – volvió a responder la aludida ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

- Vaya, eres más guapa de cerca. ¿Puedes darme tu autógrafo?

- E-eh bueno.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo el muchacho, sacando de su billetera una fotografía de Misty, que seguramente había recortado del periódico - ¡Muchas Gracias!

- No sabía que tuvieras ese arrastre con los chicos Misty – dijo Ash propinándole un codazo.

- Seguramente ha ido a las funciones que hacen mis hermanas – respondió la pelinaranja bajándole el perfil al asunto.

El cuarteto subió al _Princesa Marina _y se dirigieron a la proa en busca de unos asientos y comida. Mimi por su parte optó por ir a la custodia del barco para dejar su bolso. El viaje duraría por lo bajo 10 horas y no tenía el menor interés de traer la mochila a cuestas. Pikachu y Azurill en cambió se habían encontrado con otros pokémon y charlaban animadamente con ellos.

- ¿Misty? - dijo una voz a espaldas del trio, quienes abarcaban parte del buffet.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Ash - ¿Otro fanático?

- No lo sé – respondió la pelinaranja, pero al voltearse su rostro cambió notoriamente - ¿Kari, Davis? ¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo la joven con una sonrisa acercándose al dueto – que gusto verlos.

- ¡Lo mismo digo! – dijeron los muchachos sonrientes.

- Ash, Brock vengan, quiero presentarles a unos amigos – dijo la joven.

.

.

.

_Bueno, bueno. Pensé que Kari y Davis aparecerían más adelante pero se adelantaron jeje._

_¿Cómo creen que Misty los conoció? ¿Hacia donde va el dueto de jóvenes? ¿Qué harán cuando vean a Mimi? ¿Cómo será la reacción de Ash y Brock? Y creo que la pregunta más importante es… ¿Dónde diablos esta Takeru?_

_Todo eso y más en un nuevo capítulo!_

_Saludos_


	3. El sacrificio de un pokémon

_Traigo un nuevo capítulo, como es una historia que mescla personajes los primeros capítulos serán se explicación más que nada… así que aquí va otro._

_Espero que les guste y no resulte tan confuso. Prometo que todo tiene una razón de ser._

_Saludos gente linda_

**_._**

**_._**

**EL SACRIFIO DE UN POKÉMON**

- Ash, Brock vengan, quiero presentarles a unos amigos – dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

- ¡Hola! soy Davis – saludó el pelivioleta. Traía unas goggles en la cabeza, una camiseta color salmón y unos jean sueltos.

- Hola – dijo Brock – Mi nombre es Brock y él es Ash.

- Hola chicos – agregó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

- Yo soy Kari - dijo la joven de mirada dulce, nadie podría pasar por alto que era muy guapa, su cabello era largo y lacio de un tono castaño mas oscuro que el de Mimí, vestía una camiseta rosa con rayas negras y unos pantalones a mitad de rodilla. En su cuello relucía una pequeña cámara fotográfica color amarillo.

- Davis es entrenador, él y T.K. fueron a retarme junto a Kari, algunos años atrás– explicó Misty – por cierto ¿Y T.K.?

- Oh – dijo Kari con una mirada triste, Davis por su parte se rascó la cabellera y rio con nerviosismo – es una larga historia.

- ¡Kari, Davis! – gritó mi Mimi, causando que todos los tripulantes voltearan a mirarla.

- ¿Mimi? – respondieron los aludidos.

- ¿Un momento, ustedes se conocen? – preguntó Ash confundido.

- Claro, somos vecinos de toda la vida – respondió Kari – Mimi fue al jardín de infantes con mi hermano mayor.

- Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo – dijo la pelinaranja pensativa.

- Un momento – agregó Kari - tú eres Ash, ¿Ash Ketchum? ¿El novio de Mimi? – reaccionó atando cabos.

- Ex – respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Vaya, sí que es pequeño el mundo – repitió Brock.

- ¡Chicos no puedo creer que estén aquí! ¿Van a las islas? – preguntó Mimi.

- ¡Claro! Entraré a la Liga – gritó Davis con una energía increíble.

- Mira Ash tienes competencia – dijo Misty con una risita.

- ¿También eres entrenador? - preguntó Davis con interés, al ver que el pelinegro asentía agregó - Entonces supongo que nos enfrentaremos – las miradas de ambos entrenadores se toparon por un momento sacando chispas.

- Kari ¿No has sabido de T.K? – dijo Mimi, esta vez su tono notaba preocupación.

- No – respondió la joven con tristeza.

- Después de lo que pasó T.K. se las dio de solitario y nos dejó – dijo Davis con algo de resentimiento.

- ¿De lo que pasó? ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Misty con preocupación y curiosidad.

- Bueno – comenzó Kari con tristeza - Davis, T.K. y yo iniciamos nuestro viaje hace un par de años – agregó la joven. Tenía claro que debía contar la historia desde un principio ya que ni Brock ni Ash la conocían – Yo soy observadora pokémon y los chicos son entrenadores… o al menos Davis lo sigue siendo.

- Comenzamos con la Liga Sinnoh. T.K. y yo quedamos entre los 16 mejores – continuó Davis – luego fuimos a la liga Hoenn donde quedamos entre los 8.

- Sí y luego fueron a la Liga Añil donde pasaron por mi gimnasio y los conocí – acotó Misty.

- ¿Y recuerdas a todos tus retadores? – indagó Ash a su amiga.

- Tuvieron unos inconvenientes para vencerme, lo que prolongo su estadía en el gimnasio por un tiempo – dijo la joven con una sonrisa – nos hicimos buenos amigos en el proceso.

- Tres derrotas - agregó Kari con una risita - A Davis le costó trabajo vencer a Misty.

- ¡Tres veces! – Gritó Ash – no debes ser muy bueno.

- ¡Oye! – se quejó la pelinaranja.

- ¡Oye! – Dijo Davis al mismo momento – me costó trabajo porque no me manejo con pokémon de agua.

- He mejorado bastante. Cuando quieras podemos tener una batalla Ash Ketchum - dijo la líder de gimnasio con molestia.

- Eso me encantaría – respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y bueno que pasó? – preguntó Brock, tratando de calmar la situación.

El grupo recién formado se sentó en una mesa a comer algo, el viaje sería largo y al parecer necesitaban tiempo para retomar viejas conversaciones. Brock y Ash se notaban muy interesados por el desenlace de la historia al igual que Misty.

- A T.K. le fue bastante bien – dijo Kari – quedó tercero - en respuesta su compañero cruzó los brazos algo frustrado, al parecer él no había obtenido una posición tan buena y eso aún le molestaba.

- Me lo imaginé – dijo Misty - su forma de batalla es impresionante, además de que se lleva muy bien con sus pokémon, me venció sin mucha dificultad…

- Luego fuimos a las islas Naranja – le cortó Davis – pero tuvimos… inconvenientes.

- Nos atacó una organización y atraparon nuestros pokémon – dijo Kari.

- ¿Organización?– preguntó Brock curioso.

- El Equipo Rocket – dijo Davis.

- Wow – dijeron sorprendidos, Ash, Misty y Brock al mismo tiempo.

- Corrimos a salvarlos, pero fue inútil – agregó Kari con tristeza – T.K. en cambio, no se rindió y siguió hasta la base del equipo, junto a Sigilyph, ya saben que él nunca lo dejaba solo.

- Oh, sí, un gran pokémon – dijo Misty.

- ¿Sigilyph? –repitió Ash curioso.

- En nuestra tierra cuando un entrenador comienza su viaje – dijo Mimi – lo hace con un pokémon inicial como en todos lados, pero también con un pokémon guía.

- ¿Un pokémon guía? – volvió a preguntar Ash.

- Es un pokémon que ha estado en la familia por generaciones – dijo Kari - no es obligatorio, pero algunas antiguas familias aún los poseen como una tradición.

- Como la de T.K. – agregó Davis.

- Un pokémon guía no puede luchar en las batallas del entrenador – agregó Mimi – su misión es proteger a su amo con la vida si es necesario durante su viaje.

- Y eso fue lo que hizo Sigilyph – dijo Kari con tristeza.

- ¡Qué! – gritó Misty espantada.

- T.K. salvó a nuestros pokémon, pero quedó muy lastimado.

- Y Sigilyph dio su vida para que él se recuperara – terminó Davis.

- Eso es muy… triste – comentó Misty apenada.

- T.K. no se recuperó, compitió en las islas Naranja pero no pudo con una batalla. Nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

- Después de las islas Naranja decidimos ir a Hoenn, pero T.K. dijo que emprendería un viaje solo. Que iba a ser investigador pokémon de ahora en más – agregó Davis.

- Y de eso han pasado dos años – dijo Kari.

- Lo último que supimos es por su hermano Matt, vendría a una conferencia con otros investigadores a las islas Vaenga Vai y decidimos venir. Hemos estado muy preocupados todo este tiempo – finalizó Kari.

- Ya veo – dijo Misty pensativa - es una pena todo lo que sucedió.

- Lo es – afirmó la castaña - T.K. tuvo la suerte de tener a su pokémon inicial desde que era un huevo ya que su padre es investigador pokémon en Odaiba – explicó Kari a Brock y Ash - y junto a Sigilyph eran lo más importante para él.

- Debe ser difícil – reconoció Ash pensativo – Pikachu fue mi pokémon inicial, y es mi mejor amigo.

- Es por eso que lo buscamos – continuo la castaña – nos preocupa su bienestar. Es cierto que T.K. ya no es un niño, pero la soledad no es buena en esos casos.

- Y dos años son suficiente – agregó Mimi – Ojala lo encontremos.

- Ange, ange – gritó un pokémon corriendo a la mesa. Su aspecto era de un gato rosado, regordete y con alas de murciélago.

- Miren eso – dijo Ash sorprendido.

- Es mi pokémon – respondió la castaña, al momento que cargaba al animal en sus brazos.

Ash tomó su pokedex y apuntó al pokémon.

- Angelis, evolución de Etsu – dijo Dexter – pokémon ángel. Tiene el aspecto de un pequeño gato alado. El anillo que trae en su cola es su fuente de energía. No te engañes con su tamaño ya que a pesar de ser muy amigable, tiene grandes ataques como niebla eremita, llama sagrada y rayo de luz.

- Vaya – dijo Ash maravillado – Angelis. Nunca lo había oído.

- Los pokémon ángel son más comunes en nuestra región – respondió Kari con una sonrisa – tienen las capacidades de un pokémon volador y dragón. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Con que pokémon viajas?

- Pikachu, está por allá – respondió Ash.

El aludido regreso a la mesa con una enorme sonrisa, junto a azurill y un pokémon desconocido.

- Vaya, tu pikachu está en excelente condiciones. Su color, el brillo – decía Kari con una sonrisa - ¿Puedo tomarle unas fotos?

- Claro – respondió Ash.

- Ese es mío – dijo Davis, apuntando al otro pokémon.

- ¿No los traen en sus pokébolas? – preguntó Brock.

- Oh, no. Los entrenadores en Odaiba no suelen traer a sus pokémon iniciales en pokébolas – respondió Mimi con una sonrisa coqueta.

- ¿Entonces tu por qué traes a Lility en una pokébola? – preguntó curioso Ash.

- Oh, Lily es muy perezosa y no le gusta volar – dijo Mimi – prefiere la comodidad de una pokébola.

- Ven aquí Veedra – dijo Davis a su azul pokémon.

Ash volvió a tomar su pokédex y apuntó al azul animalito que caminaba hacia su entrenador.

- Veedra, evolución de Veecha – dijo Dexter – pokémon dragón. Este pokémon de color azul y panza blanca, camina en dos patas como la mayoría de los de su tipo. Tiene largas orejas y un pequeño cuerno de nariz. Sus mayores ataques son Cabezazo, puños boom boom, poder V y rayo desintegrador.

- Interesante – dijo Ash – me encantaría tener una batalla con ustedes.

- Cuenta con ello Ash – respondió Davis con una sonrisa.

- Oh, yo no compito – se disculpó Kari – Angelis y yo solo nos dedicamos a la observación pokémon.

El resto del viaje se basó en conversaciones sin sentido, risas y recuerdos memorables. Al terminar el viaje el grupo se había vuelto muy amigo y habían decidido viajar juntos, mientras Ash y Davis consiguieran las 4 medallas de la Liga Vai y Mimi participaba en algún concurso como pokéestilista.

Además de intentar buscar a su viejo amigo Takeru en el trayecto.

- ¡Iorana Korua! – dijo una mujer morena apenas se bajaron del barco. Los esperaba con unos collares de flores, que fue colocando en cada viajero.

- Sean todos bienvenidos a las islas Vaenga Vai – dijo otra mujer de cabellos castaños con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola – saludaron los jóvenes algo intimidados.

- Supongo que son entrenadores – dijo la mujer.

- Nosotros lo somos – respondieron Ash y Davis al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Muy bien! Bienvenidos a nuestra tierra, deben inscribirse en aquel Centro Pokémon donde se les asignará una guía.

- ¿Guía? – preguntaron todos.

- Así es, las demás preguntas pueden hacerlas en el centro – la mujer dejó de sonreír, al parecer los jóvenes estaban atrasando la bienvenida de los demás recién llegados.

Dicho y hecho. El grupo comenzó la caminata hacia el Centro Pokémon que no se encontraba lejos de allí.

- ¡Iorana! – les saludó con alegría la enfermera Joy, su cabello era oscuro pero mantenía el mismo peinado que las demás enfermeras. Ash y Misty esperaban una escena por parte de Brock pero al observarlo lo notaron algo incómodo. Mimi continuaba a su lado sonriéndole.

Mientras Ash y Davis se dirigían al mesón de inscripciones. Misty, Brock, Kari y Mimi, se alejaron un poco observando todo. Realmente no tenía nada que ver con los demás lugares que habían visitado. El cuarteto estaba realmente maravillado pero el encanto fue roto por la llegada de una chica que discutía a gritos con la que parecía ser su madre. A pesar de que el grupo de jóvenes intentó entender, no comprendieron la lengua en la que la muchacha hablaba.

- Vaya, ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Ash llegando dónde sus amigos.

- Al parecer no se llevan muy bien - le respondió Misty.

- ¿Qué tal les fue? – preguntó Kari a sus amigos.

- Bien, ya estamos inscritos – respondió Davis con una sonrisa.

- Solo debemos esperar por nuestra guía.

- Sí, no creo que sea necesario – dijo Davis con autosuficiencia.

- ¿Davis se sigue perdiendo? – preguntó Mimi en susurro a la castaña.

- Todo el tiempo – respondió la aludida con una risita.

- Mmmm eso me suena familiar – dijo Misty mirando a Ash con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hey! – se quejaron los mencionados provocando la risa de todo el grupo.

- Ustedes - dijo la enfermera llegando a dónde se encontraban los jóvenes – ella será su guía.

- Iorana, mi nombre es Mahina – dijo la joven de cabello negro con una sonrisa, su acento era gracioso, pero los jóvenes no se atrevieron a reírse. No podían, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la escena vista minutos antes - Lamento lo que pasó – dijo la muchacha alzando los hombros como leyéndole la mente a los chicos - Mi Nua aún tiene problemas con dejarme ir a excursiones.

- Descuida, nosotros no necesitamos guía – dijo Davis alzando los brazos.

- Oh, créeme la necesitaran. Y conmigo estarán bien – respondió la joven con una sonrisa, aunque era más baja que las chicas del grupo, lucía segura de sí misma y con mucho ánimo de partir. Seguramente no tenía más de 16 años.

- Por mi está bien. Mi nombre es Mimi un gusto Mahina. ¿Nos enseñaras esa lengua que hablan acá?

- Claro Mimi – le respondió al joven sonriente – El rapanui es una lengua muy bonita. Iorana es la forma en que nos saludamos y mi nombre significa Luna.

- ¡Genial! – agregó la castaña con demasiada felicidad. Kari y Misty se miraron con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Bueno entonces vamos – dijo Ash con impaciencia – por cierto. Mi nombre es Ash, ella es Misty, Kari y ellos son Brock y Davis.

- Bien – dijo la joven como intentando memorizar los nombres – Mimi, Ash, Misty, Kari, Davis, Brock. Lo tengo. ¿No desean pasar por el Museo? – Al ver el rostro de duda en los jóvenes agregó - Oh, en serio es una bonita forma de entender algo de nuestra historia. A ustedes como entrenadores les servirá. No toma más de diez minutos.

- ¡Si vamos, será divertido! – dijo Mimi, tomando del brazo a Brock y corriendo hacia la dirección que señalaba Mahina. Los demás la imitaron con resignación.

.

.

_Uhhh ojala no sea tan complicada la trama. Repito que la historia me gusta mucho y tengo varios capítulos adelantados._

_Como verán la isla es algo así como "Isla de Pascua", una isla polinésica que pertenece a Chile. La verdad no conozco la isla y solo utilizaré algunas palabras de esa lengua porque lo considero interesante._

_Espero que les guste._

_¿Aparecerá que Takeru en el próximo capítulo? ¿Quiénes serán los cuatro líderes de la liga? ¿Qué fue de Gary?_

_Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo._

_Cualquier duda pueden preguntarme a través de un review o por Facebook ;), si tiene alguna corrección o comentario que hacer acerca de la historia tienen los mismos medios._

_Hola! Por fin nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Lamento la demora._

_Ultimo capitulo introductorio._


	4. La leyenda de MakeMake

_Hola! Por fin nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Lamento la demora._

_Ultimo capitulo introductorio._

**LA LEYENDA DE MAKE-MAKE**

Mimi y Brock fueron los primeros en llegar al museo, seguidos de cerca por los demás. Al llegar a la entrada todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo increíble del lugar, pues era realmente hermoso.

Todo el museo estaba hecho de rocas fundidas por lava y cada pared tenía un trozo de historia.

- Nuestra isla se fundó muchos milenios atrás – dijo la joven con voz misteriosa – la leyenda cuenta que, Make-Make el pokémon de espíritu creador creó la isla para salvar a los hombres que eran buenos y así separarlos de quienes no lo eran, dejando a estos últimos en tierra firme. Por eso, dotado se sus poderes de dragón, tomó el agua y la solidificó. Formando Vaenga Vai, que significa centro de agua.

- Increíble – murmuró Ash observando las imágenes de un pokémon lanzando un rayo.

- Pika – le respondió el amarillo pokémon en los hombros de su entrenador.

- Para protegernos dejó a Aku-Aku, el pokémon de espíritu ancestral. Aun así, él sabía que los hombres de corazón impuro llegarían alguna vez a nuestra isla. Por eso dejó también una profecía tallada en piedra, para que llegado el momento sepamos defendernos del mal – continuó la joven señalando una enorme roca en el centro de la sala, tallada con símbolos que ninguno pudo comprender.

- ¿Saben lo que dice? – preguntó Brock.

- ¡Claro que si! – respondió la joven cerrando los ojos, al parecer era algo que se sabía de memoria - _"Todos son uno, pero uno no son todos. Sin importar las buenas intenciones de su corazón o la pureza de su alma. Sin la fuerza de un gigante no será mas que una miga"._

- ¿Y eso que significa? – preguntó Davis.

- Que llegado el momento, deberemos luchar, todos juntos en contra del mal ya por separados sería en vano – respondió la joven.

- ¿Algo así es el lema de la Liga verdad? – preguntó Brock pensativo.

- Así es. El lema de la Liga es "Unidos vencerán, separados perecerán". La liga intenta mostrar que la única forma de vencer es siendo uno con tus pokémon. Y para ello, la estrategia es trabajar en grupo.

- No tenemos problema con eso. ¿Verdad Pikachu? – dijo Ash sonriente.

- ¡Pika! – respondió sonriente el aludido.

- Nosotros tampoco ¿Verdad Veedra? – dijo Davis rápidamente.

- Ve-ve – respondió el pokémon con energía.

- Eso solo lo veremos en el Ahu, si es que logran llegar ahí – respondió la joven.

- ¿Ahu? – repitió Ash.

- Es…. La plataforma Ceremonial – respondió Misty, viendo una guía de palabras Rapanui que ella y Kari tenían entre manos.

- Así es, en el Ahu se llevan a cabo las batallas. Luego de obtener las medallas, claro. ¡Aquí pueden ver fotos de los cuatro líderes de nuestras islas!

- ¡Eso me interesa! – gritó Davis con emoción.

- El primero es Manavai – dijo la muchacha señalando la primera fotografía de un hombre de cabellos verdes – su especialidad son los pokémon de tipo planta. El elemento de la tierra centra su forma de batalla.

- Claro – dijo Kari leyendo el manual – su nombre significa invernadero.

- Así es – asintió Mahina - Luego está Tangäta Manu su fuerza radica en el aire. También conocido como Hombre pájaro – la fotografía mostraba a un hombre mayor de cabellos blancos con un pokémon en el brazo - Como es obvio, su especialidad son los pokémon de tipo volador. Luego está Inana Ahi o corazón de fuego, su elemento está claro – dijo la joven señalando a un joven de cabellos rojos. Y finalmente el líder más fuerte. O mejor dicho. La líder – finalizó la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

- ¿Es una chica? – preguntó Ash con desilusión.

- ¿El líder más fuerte? – agregó Davis dudoso.

- ¿Tienen un problema con eso? – preguntó Misty con ambas manos en sus caderas y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

- E-eh no por supuesto Misty – dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Es realmente excelente que el líder más fuerte de las islas sea una chica – agregó Davis igual de asustado.

- Bien – respondió Misty, luego agregó a la guía – continúa Mahina.

- Gracias, aquí está – dijo al muchacha señalando la última imagen – ella es Vi'e Vai o mujer del agua. Muchos entrenadores llegan hasta esa instancia y tardan tiempo en vencerla.

- Genial – dijo Misty con una sonrisa – Oye, Mahina. ¿Crees que ella pueda tener una batalla conmigo si no estoy concursando?

- Mmm no lo sé Misty. Generalmente no se hace eso.

- Pero soy líder de un gimnasio acuático – agregó al pelinaranja con ilusión – vine a estas islas a aprender y mejorar.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó la joven sorprendida – Bueno Misty, yo creo que al llegar al gimnasio puedes contarle y quizás lo acepte.

- Eso sería genial.

- Bien – dijo la pelinegra dando saltitos – eso es todo. ¡Qué comience la aventura!

El grupo dejó el museo y caminaron hacia la ruta dispuesta por los organizadores. Mahina encabezaba a los jóvenes dando brinquitos de alegría.

Llevaban no más de media hora caminando entre el bosque y las maravillas de la isla eran notorias.

- Vaya – dijo Ash maravillado, observando curiosos pokémon que los observaban desde los arboles.

- ¡Son muy lindos! – gritó Kari, sacando de su bolso el trípode de su cámara y un foco para el zoom.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Mahina con precaución.

- Oh, soy observadora pokémon. Me gusta fotografiarlos, y no había visto pokémon hasta ahora.

- Solo hay pokémon en el interior de la isla. Por eso los entrenadores solo pueden entrar con un guía. De otra forma se perderían ya que los nativos solo vivimos en las costas – dijo la joven, volteándose ver a Ash.

- ¡Vamos Veedra atraparemos un pokémon! – gritó Davis con notorio entusiasmo señalando los pokémon que colgaban en los arboles.

- O-oh yo no haría eso – dijo la joven con voz cantarina.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No se puede capturar pokémon? – preguntó Ash preocupado.

- Si, pero los Hahave son algo escurridizos – respondió la joven señalando a lo pokémon que descansaban en los arboles. Davis ya había corrido en dirección a los animales por lo que no oyó cuando Mahina terminó su frase – y mal humorados.

- Hahave – repitió Ash. Sacando su pokédex.

- Hahave – dijo Dexter – es un pokémon alado. A pesar de ser un pez no tiene características de un pokémon acuático. Sus ataques más conocidos son ráfaga de viento, esfumite, coletazo, furia azul y en aquellos que han alcanzado un alto nivel tornado supremo.

- No suena tan terrible – dijo Ash, volteando su gorra – ¡vamos pikachu! Es hora de atrapar un pokémon.

- ¡Pika!

Ambos entrenadores corrieron con sus pokémon ante la espantada mirada de Mahina. Cuando ya se perdieron de vista la pelinegra dijo.

- No saldrá nada bueno de esto.

- Vamos no puede ser tan malo – le animó Misty. Caminando hacia donde minutos antes se habían perdido sus amigos.

En respuesta la nativa cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos con ambas manos.

Mimi observó espantada la reacción de la chica y se aferró al brazo de Brock.

- Brock – murmuró la joven con temor.

- Tranquila, todo estará bien – respondió el moreno con calma.

Kari observó al trío y negando con la cabeza decidió guardar su cámara y seguir a Misty. Para luego arrepentirse por ello.

- ¡Corre! – le gritó Misty espantada con su pequeño Azurill en las manos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kari abriendo los ojos con asombro. Pero siguiendo las indicaciones de la pelirroja.

Metros mas allá Davis y Ash hacían el mismo ejercicio, y tras ellos cientos de furiosos Hahave lanzando rayos azules.

- ¡Corran! – gritó Ash a sus amigos. Quienes rápidamente lo imitaron.

Correr cerro arriba no fue sencillo, y menos siendo perseguidos por cientos de malhumorados pokémon.

- ¡SE LOS DIJE! – gritó la pelinregra con la voz agitada.

- Sí, sí. Mejor corre – le regañó Davis.

- O- oh – dijo Brock deteniéndose de pronto en lo que parecía ser el borde de un gran barranco. Mimi, Kari y Mahina lo imitaron.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con O-oh? – gritó Misty llegando casi al borde. Pero fue demasiado tarde, el impulso causado por Davis y Ash provocó que todo el grupo cayera cataras abajo, perdiéndose en el agua.

.

Cuando Ash despertó estaba a orillas del lago. Adolorido buscó a su pikachu y luego observó a sus amigos que yacían inconscientes.

- Brock, despierta – dijo el pelinegro a su amigo más cercano, para luego hacer lo mismo con Mimi, Kari, Mahina y Davis. Pikachu por su parte despertó a los pokémon de Davis y de Kari. Pero algo andaba mal…

- ¡Les dije que era una mala idea! – gritó Mahina estirando su ropa.

- Parece que tenías razón - contestó Davis nervioso.

- ¿Parece? – Repitió la joven - ¡Parece! – gritó, alegando frente a él.

- ¡Ya chicos calma! – dijo Brock entre ambos muchachos, para luego observar que Mimi se quejaba en el suelo – Mimi, ¿Estas bien?

- Me duele el tobillo – se quejó la joven.

- Déjame ver – dijo el moreno tomando el tobillo de la chica en sus manos.

- Auch.

- Chicos – dijo Ash mirando hacia todos lados - ¡Chicos! – gritó para que todos voltearan a verlo - ¿Dónde está Misty?

Los aludidos miraron por todos lados pero no obtuvieron respuesta. No había rastros de Misty ni de Azurill.

- Debemos encontrarla. Este lugar es peligroso – dijo Ash.

- Mahina, ¿Dónde podemos buscarla? – preguntó Kari preocupada.

- Tranquilos, tranquilos – dijo la pelinegra sacando unos papeles de su bolso – miren, este es el mapa de la isla. Nosotros estamos aquí – señaló un punto – y aquí están las cataratas, puede que Misty y Azurill se hayan desviado por este canal.

- ¡Entonces vamos! – gritó Ash con entusiasmo.

Mimi intentó caminar pero el tobillo amenazaba con hincharse.

- Auch – se quejó la joven.

- Es un esguince leve – le dijo Brock – lo mejor sería que hicieras unas horas de reposo.

- Pero no podemos dejar a Misty sola – dijo Ash.

- Lo sé – respondió Brock pensativo.

- ¡Ya sé! – dijo Davis, causando sobresalto en todos los presentes – podemos dividirnos.

- Mmm, mejor pidamos la ayuda de Angelis – dijo Kari con una sonrisa - ¿Puedes ayudarnos pequeña?

- Ange, ange – asintió el pokémon con una sonrisa.

- Bien – asintió la castaña - ¡Angelis, Curación celestial al tobillo de Mimi!

- ¡Angeliiis! – gritó el pokémon lanzando una luz multicolor con las palmas de sus patas hacia el tobillo de la enferma.

- Es cierto, había olvidado eso – dijo Davis riéndose por lo bajo.

- Curación celestial – dijo Déxter, Ash lo había apuntado hacia el pokémon - es un ataque que desarrollan los pokémon femeninos de tipo ángel. Con sus patas emiten una luz multicolor que vuelve a la normalidad algún daño provocado a pokémon o humanos.

- Wow – dijo el pelinegro - ¿Cómo te sientes Mimi?

- Mucho mejor – respondió la joven sonriente - ¡Ahora vamos por Misty!

Habían caminado un par de horas y no había rastros de la pelirroja.

Mahina y Ash dirigían la comitiva mientras que Kari aprovechaba de fotografiar todo pokémon que se moviera y Davis se embobaba con cada sonrisa de la castaña.

Mimi por su parte, no se quejaba, pues iba bastante cómoda, apoyada en los brazos del estudiante de medicina pokémon.

- Mimi, pensé que el angelis de Kari te había curado por completo – se quejó Brock al tener que llevar a la castaña apoyada junto a él.

- Oh sí, lo hizo. Pero me gusta caminar a tu lado – la sinceridad de la joven logró que el moreno se sonrojara por completo.

- Vamos chicos – dijo Ash – debemos ir más de prisa.

- Ash estoy cansada – se quejó Mimi.

- ¡Pero han pasado dos horas y aún no encontramos a Misty! – se quejó el pelinegro, para luego susurrar con algo de desesperación – Misty… ¿Dónde rayos te metiste?

.

Lejos de la misma escena un pokémon azul, intentaba con ternura despertar a su entrenadora.

- ¿Azu? – dijo el pokémon moviendo su cola en el rostro de la joven.

- ¿Eh? – Misty abrió los ojos con pereza - ¿Dónde estoy?

- ¡Angelis! – gritó un pokémon verde sonriente.

- ¿Angelis? – preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida viendo al pokémon que tenía sobre ella – un momento – reaccionó – ¡Tu eres el pokémon de T.K.!

- ¡Oh mira quien despertó! – dijo el aludido metros más allá.

- ¡T.K.! – gritó la pelirroja abrazando a su viejo amigo – No puedo creer que te haya encontrado… o mejor dicho, que me hayas encontrado.

El aludido solo sonrió. Aunque Misty lo notó diferente a como lo recordaba dos años atrás. Mas alto, ligeramente fornido y esos ojos color azul con una mirada triste y perdida.

- Y bueno… ¿Se puede saber que hace una líder de gimnasio de Kanto en las islas Vaenga Vai?

- Estoy con unos amigos entrenadores – respondió la pelirroja acariciando al verde pokémon que se le acercaba amigablemente - ¿Qué tal te va Angelis?

- Ange, ange – respondió el pokémon gato con una sonrisa. Su parecido al pokémon de Kari era indiscutible, aunque éste tenía un tamaño ligeramente mayor.

- Eso no me cuadra con el hecho de que te encontré inconsciente en el agua - respondió el rubio con una sonrisa que no lograba llegar a sus ojos.

- Oh, bueno. Ash es algo impulsivo y ahora encontró en Davis a alguien demasiado parecido. Por lo que tuvimos unos problemas con los Hahave.

- ¿Davis? – preguntó el Takaishi - ¿Está aquí?

- Sí, también Kari y Mimi – dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

- Supongo que debemos separarnos.

- Espera T.K. No tienes que huir – dijo la pelirroja tomándolo del brazo.

- Seguramente los chicos ya te contaron lo que pasó – respondió el joven cortante.

- Sí, pero… - comenzó la pelirroja pero un pequeño bicho en el suelo provocó que no pudiera terminar la frase - ¿Qué es eso?

- Mmmm – dijo Takeru pensativo - son pokémon oruga, están en todos lados. Creo que se llaman Anuhe.

- ¿Po_ké_mon… oruga? – repitió Misty con horror.

- Tranquila son… – intentó decir el rubio, pero antes de terminar de hablar tenía a Misty sobre sus brazos – inofensivos – rio - olvidé que eres algo cobarde.

- ¡Tocó mi pierna! – se defendió la muchacha. Causando que el rubio riera aún más.

Metros más allá un casi desesperado Ash buscaba a su amiga.

- ¡Misty! – gritó.

- ¡Misty! – gritaron Brock y Mimi.

- Misty ¡Contesta por favor! – gritó Kari.

Pikachu, movió las orejas satisfecho al oír a corta distancia las risas de la pelinaranja y corrió hacia su dirección, el resto del grupo lo imitó.

- ¿Misty? – dijo Ash en susurro viendo la escena con algo de… confusión.

- ¡Ash! – gritó la joven, bajándose de los brazos de su rubio amigo y corriendo donde se encontraba el pelinegro - ¡Me encontraron! Y miren a quien encontré yo.

- ¿T.K.? – Kari dijo el nombre de su amigo en susurro, sin embargo él la oyó a la perfección.

- Hola Kari – respondió el aludido con una débil sonrisa provocando que el ambiente se volviera más denso que nunca.

.

_Wow! Creo que para la próxima Ash y Davis deberán hacer mas caso a Mahina, por algo ella es la guía. ¿Verdad? Aunque algo me dice que ese par es algo duro de cabeza._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo._

_Jojo el siguiente capitulo se titula "__**Aléjate de ella",**__ creo que es obvio para quien va esa amenaza, pero ¿La hace Davis? ¿La hace Ash?_

_¿Comenzarán los celos a rondar al grupo? ¿Cuándo veremos al primer líder de gimnasio? ¿Podrán atrapar algunos pokémon? Todo eso y más en un siguiente capítulo!_

_Saludos gente linda!_

_HaleyPolaris._


	5. Aléjate de ella

_Miren quien reapareció en fanfiction. _

_No gastaré su tiempo en excusas de tiempo e inspiración, solo espero que recuerden esta historia y que les guste el capítulo._

_Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, así que me verán más seguido ya que estoy de vacaciones._

_Mil disculpas de todas formas por la espera._

_…_

_Recapitulemos._

_Con 17 años, Ash ha emprendido un nuevo viaje junto a sus viejos amigos Misty y Brock. Durante la travesía, nuevos amigos se les unieron, Mimi, Davis, Kari, T.K. y una guía nativa._

_¿Cuántas aventuras deberán pasar Davis y Ash para conseguir las 4 medallas de la Liga y poder competir en la final?_

_._

**ALÉJATE DE ELLA.**

Los jóvenes se miraron en silencio por unos minutos, T.K. saludó a los presentes algo denso, sobretodo a Kari y Davis, a pesar de que la joven se había emocionado al verlo.

Mimi fue la encargada de cortar el denso ambiente.

- ¡T.K.! No puedo creerlo – gritó la castaña, corriendo hacia su amigo.

- Hola Mimí – respondió el rubio abrazando a su amiga.

- Ven, ven te presentaré a todos – dijo la muchacha jalando al rubio hacia donde se encontraba el resto del grupo - Ella es Mahina, nuestra guía. Y él es Brock, será mi nuevo novio y él es Ash. A los demás ya los conoces.

- Hola – respondió el rubio alzando la mano con tranquilidad. Angelis por su lado corrió a saludar a su parte femenina con alegría.

- T.K. – volvió a decir Kari, acercándose al rubio con una tímida sonrisa - ¿Cómo estas? Pensamos que te encontraríamos aquí.

- Sí, pero nunca tan pronto - agregó Davis cruzándose de brazos.

Ante ello el rubio solo alzó los hombros.

- Misty me encontró – Señaló mirando a la pelirroja – bueno, yo la encontré.

- Mi héroe – rio Misty.

- Entonces ¿Entrarás a la liga? – preguntó Ash, era curioso que mantuviera la misma posición de Davis.

- No – respondió el rubio de forma tajante – solo estamos de viaje espiritual ¿Verdad Angelis? – preguntó al aludido, quien respondió con una sonrisa - se me hace tarde. Angelis y yo debemos seguir.

- ¡Qué! – dijeron Kari, Misty y Mimí asustadas.

- T.K. no puedes ir solo es peligroso – dijo Misty preocupada.

- Es cierto, podrías lastimarte – agregó Kari.

- Tranquila chicas no me ha pasado nada – dijo mirándolos todos empapados – no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes.

- Lo siento pero no puedes andar solo en estas islas – interrumpió Mahina con mirada seria.

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Takeru alzando una ceja.

- Ya me oíste si no vas con nosotros necesitas buscar otro grupo. Pero no puedes andar solo.

- ¿Y tu eras?

- Soy Mahina, la guía del grupo – al ver la mirada confusa del joven agregó – la chica que te acusará a La Liga si no te unes a nosotros o alguien más que tenga una guía certificada.

- Vaya, no sabía que rescatarte iba ser tan problemático Misty – dijo Takeru a la pelirroja.

- Vamos T.K. quédate con nosotros – le pidió la líder tomando su brazo.

- No lo sé – respondió el joven dudoso - ¿Tú que opinas angelis? – En respuesta el pokémon jugueteaba feliz con angelis y pikachu y ni se molesto en responder – está bien – contestó el rubio vencido.

- ¡Bien! – dijeron las chicas dando saltitos.

Ash y Davis por su parte de cruzaron de brazos, otra vez. Al parecer el ingreso de un nuevo integrante al grupo no les había sentado muy bien.

La aventura recién había comenzado y tenían muchas historias para contar, además de hambre.

- ¿Es seguro aquí? – preguntó Brock.

- Tal vez no sea mala idea acampar – agregó Misty alzando los hombros y mirando a la joven guía – Aquí podríamos comer algo ¿Verdad Brock?

- Supongo que eso es un eufemismo para "Brock, es hora de cocinar"– respondió el moreno con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba algunas ollas de su bolso.

- ¡Si!- gritaron Davis y Ash al mismo tiempo.

- Su parecido es aterrador – murmuró Misty a Kari causando la risa de todos.

Los demás asintieron ante la idea, aún quedaban un par de horas para que anocheciera pero era poco probable encontrar tan cerca otro lugar apto para acampar.

- Por suerte, ya estoy agotada – se quejó Mimi, dejando sus cosas en el suelo.

- Con esos tacones, cualquiera lo estaría, Barbie – dijo Mahina.

- Mimí, tengo zapatillas en mi bolso. ¿Las quieres? – preguntó Kari con una sonrisa, era el primer momento que quitaba la vista del rubio.

- ¿Zapa-tillas? – preguntó la joven con espanto.

- Vamos, no durarás nada con esos tacones.

- Está bien – aceptó resignada.

Luego de ordenar sus cosas y cambiarse sus ropas mojadas, cada uno decidió realizar actividades diferentes. Brock comenzó a cocinar ante la atenta y poco útil mirada de Mimí; Mahina enseñaba a Kari sobre las plantas, árboles y pokémon que habían cerca, mientras las castaña los fotografiaba; Ash y Davis habían decidido recorrer los alrededores y tal vez atrapar algún pokémon; Misty dejó salir a sus pokémon en una laguna cercana y T.K. por su parte observaba a todos con detalle.

Se sentía bien estar acompañado nuevamente.

Aunque no se sentía capaz de reconocerlo.

- Me preocupa T.K. – dijo Kari de pronto tomando asiento junto a Misty. La castaña observaba al rubio de soslayo, él cual se encontraba observando con desinterés a los dos pequeños angelis que continuaban jugando, el rostro del joven era serio, sus labios estaban dibujados de forma horizontal, sin atisbo de sonrisa.

- Deberías hablar con él – le aconsejo Misty.

- Lo he intentado cientos de veces – dijo Kari – ni siquiera fue capaz de responderme un llamado o mensaje. Misty, no respondió ni uno solo - suspiró - pase todos estos meses preocupada por él y solo recibí un frío saludo de su parte.

- Debes darle tiempo supongo. Es duro por lo que pasó.

- Yo solo quiero ayudarlo Misty, no quiero causarle más problemas. Es mi mejor amigo, siempre lo ha sido.

- Yo lo intentaré – dijo Misty de pronto levantándose de un salto. Sin esperar respuesta caminó hacia el rubio a paso sigiloso - ¡Hey! – le dijo cuando estaba a centímetros de su lado, logrando sobresaltarlo – No pienses tanto, solo disfruta – agregó con una sonrisa, al momento que tomaba una bocanada de aire.

- Así que tu fuiste la elegida – respondió - Me alegro que no fuera Kari.

- ¿Por qué?

- Kari tiene el don de hacerme sentir culpable de todas las formas posibles.

- No seas tan duro, ella solo esta preocupada por ti, el T.K. que recuerdo era mucho más sonriente que él que veo ahora ¿Sabes?

- Ese T.K. murió – respondió en susurro.

- No, lo estas matando, pero aún veo rastros de él en tu mirada, eres un chico con mucho potencial. Me parece injusto que lo desperdicies así. No te eches a morir T.K. no conseguirás nada con eso.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Estoy segura. Cómo también estoy segura que serías una fuerte competencia para Ash en la liga.

- No Misty, no volveré a competir.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? Yo no te veo muy investigador que digamos.

- No lo sé – respondió el rubio alzando los hombros.

- Vamos Takeru. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día en la competencia?

- ¿Qué luchaba como aficionado?

- Después de eso – rio la joven.

- Si – dijo en susurro.

- No lo olvides entonces. He visto a muchos entrenadores pero muy pocos como tú. Y no lo digo para subirte el ánimo. Yo no soy así.

- Lo tengo claro – rio el rubio – gracias Misty. Eres la primera persona que no intenta subirme el ánimo demostrándome la lástima que me tiene – agregó con algo de resentimiento en su voz.

- Yo no te tengo lástima. No tiene sentido seguir viviendo del pasado.

- No fue mi culpa – murmuró Takeru con tristeza.

- No tienes que decirlo. Cualquier persona que te conoce tan solo un poco lo sabe. Tú deberías saberlo más que nadie.

- Lo sé. Es solo que… - T.K. cerró lo ojos y luego sonrió de forma educada – Y dime… ¿Con quién has dejado el gimnasio? No me imagino a tus hermanas a cargo.

- No me lo recuerdes, el solo hecho de saber que Tracey está ahí me tranquiliza. Aunque creo que los retadores tendrán algo de ayuda por un tiempo.

- Todos la necesitamos de vez en cuando.

- Así es.

T.K. solo sonrió.

- ¿Y tu novio? – preguntó de pronto, recordando al joven de cabellos castaños que en ese entonces hacia guardia a cada movimiento de la pelirroja.

- Oh. Eso se acabó hace mucho y aunque continuamos como amigos, la idea de que viajara con Ash no le agradó mucho.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tuvieron un par de diferencias en el pasado – dijo Misty pensativa, aún recordaba el último verano que habían pasado juntos, dónde él y Ash habían competido en absolutamente TODO.

- Es una pena, parecía un buen chico.

- Lo es – respondió Misty – pero estábamos en sintonías diferentes.

- Suele pasar – dijo el rubio pensativo, observando en dirección a la castaña.

- ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

- Somos, "mejores amigos"… ¿Qué podría pasar?

- Esa respuesta solo genera mas preguntas.

- Davis ha estado enamorado de Kari toda la vida y de forma absurda comenzó a competir contra mí desde que recuerdo, esas competencias me cansaron – T.K. guardó silenció un momento, pero Misty no se sintió capaz de interrumpir - Kari fue mi primer amor – dijo en susurro – Pero yo nunca fui el suyo, o tal vez sí, yo que sé. Nunca he podido comprenderla.

- Estoy algo confundida – dijo Misty sin captar toda la historia.

- Hace un par de años cometí el error de mesclar sentimientos, ya sabes, a veces la amistad y el amor parecen estar más cerca de lo que están en realidad. Pero Kari, la buena Kari, está tan preocupada por no lastimar a los demás que se olvida de ella misma en el proceso.

- Ya veo.

- Desde entonces las cosas no fueron igual. Lo intenté, pero por dentro, no, no podía… todo empeoró con la muerte de Sigilyph. La mejor decisión que pude tomar fue alejarme de ella, de todo.

Misty se mordió el labio para retener la pregunta que tenía en mente. ¿T.K. continuaba enamorado de Kari?

Como si éste estuviera leyendo su mente respondió.

- Pero de eso ha pasado tiempo – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado – mírame puedo tener a quien quiera a mi lado.

- Al menos no tienes problemas de autoestima – rio Misty.

- Mi madre dice que soy guapo - rio T.K. y por primera vez desde que había vuelto a verlo, la pelirroja sintió que era sincero. Y un dejo de nostalgia la invadió.

Sólo pasaba un par de días al año junto a sus amigos y esas semanas que T.K. Kari y Davis pasaron en el gimnasio hasta que Davis logró vencer a Misty fueron increíbles. Realmente les había tomado aprecio.

La idea de compartir con ellos alguna vez un viaje, era tan imposible como compartirlo con Ash y Brock. Sin embargo, allí estaba, realizando ambas aventuras ¿Cuántos sueños más que consideraba imposible se realizarían en ese viaje?

Ambos se miraron en silencio un momento hasta que el grito de Mahina los sobresaltó.

- ¡Vota eso! – gritó la pelinegra.

- ¿Qué? ¡No son para ti, son para Kari! – gritó el joven de googles con enojo.

Misty negó con la cabeza y se recostó bajó el árbol nuevamente, a su lado Takeru continuó observando la escena, a pesar de todo, Davis siempre le había hecho gracia.

- Si. Pero esas plantas son venenosas. Si no las votas ahora te quedará la mano tan hinchada como un globo.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Davis! – volvió a gritar la joven.

- Bueno, bueno – respondió el joven de malagana, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mahina bufó de mala gana y comenzó a buscar hierbas en su bolso para curar las hinchadas manos de Davis, mientras Kari ayudaba a Mimí y a Brock con la comida sin darse por enterada de lo sucedido.

Misty se levantó ante los gritos de Ash quién no tardó en llegar, traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y miraba a Misty con una pokébola en las manos y el deseo de mostrárselo a ella.

- ¡Atrapé mi primer pokémon! – gritó emocionado a sus amigos.

- Por favor que no sea ese bicho horrible que vimos en la mañana – murmuró Misty a Takeru.

- ¡Anuhe yo te elijo! – dijo Ash lanzando su pokébola con fuerza. El pequeño y baboso pokémon oruga quedó a pocos metros de Misty y al verla corrió a rosar su pierna.

- ¡Nooooo! – gritó Misty con auténtico temor subiendo a la espalda de Takeru.

- Esto me es curiosamente familiar – respondió Ash ladeando la cabeza - ¡Mira Misty creo que le agradas!

- Sabes que odio los bichos Ash. ¿Lo has hecho a propósito?

- No, es solo que, es genial que tenga como segundo pokémon uno que sea bicho como lo fue caterpie. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Perfectamente – respondió la pelirroja mirando a su amigo fijamente - ¿Ahora puedes guardarlo?

- Bien – accedió el pelinegro de malagana – pensé que ya lo habías superado.

- ¡Vete al diablo Ketchum! - gritó Misty aún asustada.

- ¡Deja de llorar ya lo he guardado! – gritó Ash desde su lado.

- ¡Y lo dejarás ahí para siempre!

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

- Chicos, chicos dejen de pelear. Vamos a comer – intervino Brock. Dando por finalizada la discusión entre los jóvenes.

Como siempre, todos devoraron los deliciosos platos que Brock había preparado para ellos.

El primer día de viaje había tenido muchas emociones y la hora de dormir no tardo en llegar.

Mahina checó el mapa una vez más, según sus cálculos estarían frente al primer líder de gimnasio en un par de días.

Tiempo suficiente para que Ash y Davis atraparan un par de pokémon y enfrentarán al primer líder de forma óptima.

Pero ahora, era tiempo de dormir.

….

_Lo juro, estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo xd_

_Pero antes debo actualizar "Complice Eterno"._

_Espero hayan pasado felices fiestas._

_Nos leemos!_


End file.
